Narc or Doc
by SVU101
Summary: when Olivia has a brush with death does it come as a blessing? Is her soulmate her doctor or her present boyfriend? thank you NAT for the summay! O? WARNING O!
1. Chapter 1

**Narc or Doc**

Co-Writer- **FreeStyler9125**

Ok so Nat helped with this. She betaed and all that stuff she helped me a lot so half of this goes to her!

Olivia's phone rang. She rolled her eyes cause she was finally on a date with her boyfriend. "Benson...I'll be right there"

"Work?" Zac asked looking at her

"Yeah. Sorry." She answered getting up and kissing him good-bye.

"It's ok. I have to go too. It's life." Zac said somewhat sadly, "Life is tiring though, bye."

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"Well, last week we saw a drug dealer and all, but we lost him. Nat just spotted him, so were going to try and pick him up." Zac answered. Olivia nodded and headed to her crime scene. She liked Zac a lot but not feeling that small spark with him. He was extremely attractive but she didn't seem to click with him.

Olivia walked up to the scene where her partner was. She looked around and saw that there were people with bulletproof vests on. She spotted Elliot in the crowd and walked over to him.

"Hey, put this on." He said handing her a bulletproof vest.

"What's going on?" She asked slipping the vest on.

"You know Robert Dougless?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She answered looking at the people.

"Well, he's got Katie and her mom held up in their apartment." Elliot said.

"Great, are Katie and her mom ok?" Olivia asked as they entered the building with some SWAT members and there guns already out. They headed up the stairs to their apartment.

"All I know is there doing fine." Elliot answered. They neared the door, which was opened a crack.

"Mr. Dougless, it's detective Benson!" Olivia yelled through the door.

"I don't want to talk to cops!" The man yelled. They could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Mr. Dougless we just want Katie and her mom out right now!" Elliot yelled.

There was a long pause, but finally he spoke. "I want to talk to the Benson girl, in here. I want her to come in here alone and unarmed!" The man called back.

Elliot looked at Olivia. She was handing her gun to a SWAT team member.

"Olivia you can't go in there." Elliot whispered to her.

"El, I promised Katie nothing would happen to her and I'm going to try and keep that promise!" Olivia whispered fiercely as she walked into the apartment with her hands in the air.

"Close the door behind you." The man ordered.

Olivia did as she was told and looked at Katie and her mom. They were both huddled on the couch crying.

"Can I go check on them?" She asked Dougless.

"NO! You move a step and I'll shoot you." He yelled at her.

"Ok, Why did you bring me in here?" She asked the man.

"I don't know..." He said. Olivia started to move towards the couch and he saw it. Dougless quickly put up his gun and without missing a beat shot her in the shoulder where the vest wasn't covering.

As soon as Elliot heard a shot he ordered the SWAT team to go in there and take the guy down.

The SWAT team ran in and grabbed the perp. They arrested Dougless and brought him downstairs. Some officers took Katie and her mom and brought them out of the apartment.

Eliot quickly went over to Olivia and started to put pressure on her wound. "Livia, come on stay awake." He whispered watching his partner on the floor and bleeding all over him. She was barely conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the ambulance arrived they loaded Olivia. They rushed to the hospital, but once they got out they told Elliot to wait in the waiting room. Elliot sat down and took in deep breaths. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

He rubbed his face in frustration. He pulled out his cell phone knowing Olivia would want him to call Zac. He dialed Zac's number.

"Lucas" someone on the other line answered.

"Zac, its Elliot. Olivia...um she was shot and she's in surgery right now." He said quickly.

"What hospital is she in?" he asked. Elliot could hear him moving around and telling his captain he was going to the hospital.

"She's at mercy hospital." Elliot said.

"I'll be right there." Zac said and hung up.

Elliot waited in the waiting room until Zac came in. Zac came right up to Elliot.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Is she gonna make it?" Zac asked him.

"I don't know they didn't come out yet." Elliot answered.

Just then a man came out carrying a clipboard.

"Olivia Benson." He shouted out. Both Elliot and Zac stood up.

"Is she going to be ok?" Zac asked.

"Yes, she's going to be ok. It didn't hit an artery's. She should make a full recovery in about a month or so." The doctor said.

"Ok, can we see her?" Elliot asked.

"No not now, but maybe tomorrow." The doctor said walking through the doors.

With Olivia

Olivia lay in the hospital bed. She started to stir and suddenly she opened her eyes to a white room. She looked at the edge of her bed and looked at a man wearing blue scrubs. He was writing something down on a board.

"Where am I?" Olivia choked out.

The man looked up. He looked about 32 with brown hair and 6'4'' maybe. His eyes were bright green as he looked at her.

"My name is Doctor Andrews. You're at the hospital. You were shot while being taken hostage. I worked on you. You have no injuries just a hole through you. You didn't loose that much blood, so you're a ok." The doctor said smiling.

"Um, when can I go home?" Olivia asked sitting up slowly.

"Maybe tomorrow. Why you don't like hospitals?" He said smirking. He walked to stand right next to her.

"No, I do like them." Olivia said nodding her head.

"It's ok, I don't like hospitals too." He said.

"But you're working at one." Olivia said.

"I do? I thought this was life guard practice where we open fake peoples body's and play around their organs and stuff." Andrews said to her smirking.

Olivia just looked at him weirdly.

"Oh come on! That was my best funny line." Andrews said. Olivia laughed at him.

Well that worked." He said he looked back at the chart. He looked at it once more and then set it down on the table. He looked at Olivia.

"Is there something you need?" Olivia asked him.

"No, you just look brown." He said looking serious.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked not getting anything he said to her.

"Well your hair is brown and your eyes are brown." He said pointing to her hair.

"Well thanks." Olivia said looking down at her blanket.

"I'm going to go." He said about to leave.

"Wait, did you see a Zac Lucas and a Elliot Stabler?" She asked him.

"Nope, didn't see them." Ben said lying through his teeth.

Ben left the room while Olivia just sat there wondering why Eliot or Zac didn't come. She sighed and moved slowly to lie down. And stared at the ceiling and fell asleep. She woke up in the morning to see the doctor from yesterday. She sat up and looked at him strangely. Andrews felt someone watching him so he looked up at her.

"Why is it that your always here when I wake up?" she asked.

"Well, let's see this is only the second time you've woken up with me here and I'm trying to check your chart and all so excuse me for trying to help you get out early!" Ben said putting his hand up and rolling his eyes. He laughed and brought his hand down.

"You really think you're funny huh?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, you do know how to hurt a mans ego." Ben said trying to look hurt.

"Well, I can say yea I do. A lot of men have been hurt." Olivia said smiling. Olivia started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Aw yes, well there are some people here to see you." He said walking out of the room.

"Ok." She said. Just then Zac walked in.

"Oh, god honey I was so worried about you." He said hugging her. When he was done he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He kept holding her hand and looked at her.

"I don't get what all this worry is about I mean I was just shot in the shoulder." Olivia said to him.

"Olivia, many cops a day get killed from being shot." Zac said to her.

"I know that, but everyone is treating me like I was a victim of something." She said.

"Ok, so when are you getting out?" He asked her. Just then Dr. Andrews came in.

"Well, Ms. Benson you can go home today." He said to her.

"You can call me Olivia. Ms. Benson makes me feel old." Olivia said. She sounded like she was flirting with the doctor. She talked to him while Zac just watched her as she flirted with another guy.

"Ok, well I better go make my rounds and see if some one else needs me. Just sign out at the front desk." He said leaving the room. Olivia was getting out of bed and went to the closet to get some clothes.

"What was that?" Zac asked as she got dressed.

"What was what?"

"You were flirting with him!" Zac accused her.

"So? I flirt with Elliot all the time, but you don't yell at him."

"Yea, because Olivia I know him! He's like a brother to you. You just met this guy and I don't know him and you start flirting with him in front of me!" Zac said.

Olivia walked over to where Zac was standing.

"I love you and nothing can change that." She said starting to kiss him, but felt a sharp pain in her arm. She pulled away from him and grabbed her arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing intense things for the next week." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said agreeing. They walked to the front desk to sign out. They told Olivia she had to come by next week to check her arm and etc.

A week later Olivia went to the hospital for her check up. Her week was spent home doing nothing. She walked into Ben's office and saw he was on the phone he gave her the sign to sit down. She sat down and waited for him to get off the phone. Finally he did and went around his desk and sat on it facing her.

"SO how's the arm?" Ben asked Olivia.

"It's doing well, but it kept me from work the evil little bastard." She said to him, but the last part she looked at her arm.

"Ok." He said laughing.

"Let's go get an x-ray done and then we can se if you get to go back to work." He said leading her into the x-ray room. An hour later the x-rays were done and they were back in his office.

"Ok, so your arm is healing pretty fast. You can go back to work, but on desk duty." He said to her.

"Well at least I get to go back." she said.

"Yeah, are you free tomorrow night?" he asked her.

"Uh excuse me?"

"I mean, do you want to go out. There's this really good place with really good Chinese food." He said smiling.

"I-." she was saying, but he cut her off.

"You see when I saw you I thought wow this girl is weird and she hates hospitals…prefect! Hate hospitals too and I'm weird." He said looking at her.

"Ok, can I talk now or no?" she asked him.

"If it's a no then no if it's a yes then no." he said.

"Then how can I tell you my answer?" she asked not getting him.

"Good point. If its yes then you can flash me or if it's a no slap me across the face." He said smiling.

"Are you always this…forward?" she asked him.

"Not really…." He said trailing off.

"Ok I'm not flashing you or slapping you."

"Then is that a or?" he asked.

"No it's a yes." She said getting up from her chair.

Then the door opened to reveal a tall woman with a lab coat on and a skirt with a low cute top fanning herself with a folder.

"Uh oh…" Bens aid looking behind him looking for a folder and held it up to cover his eyes.

"Ugh what is it this time Andrews?" the women asked Ben.

"Too much cleavage showing. You know what your husband would do to me if he saw me staring at it." He said from behind the folder.

"Shut up Andrews, it's too hot out. Now you have a patient that has been waiting over an hour." She said walking out the door.

"Is she gone?" he asked Olivia who was sitting on the chair trying not to laugh.

"Yes."

"Thank god." He said putting the folder on his desk.

"Well, it's time to go save people. I'll call you at work or on your cell phone I have your number already, bye, bye and bye." He said walking out of the office.

"I have a weird doctor." Olivia said shaking her head, "But a cute one at that." She said leaving the office…

A/N I am so sorry it took me a long time to update. I want to like **FreeStyler9125**. she beta-ed for me and everything thank you nat!


End file.
